


Climb Every Mountain

by dreamkist



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Ryder sees a mountain.  Jane understands.





	Climb Every Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Sara Met Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687049) by [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi). 



> Drabble for Holiday Wishes on DW.

“SAM, how much farther?” Ryder asked.

“Your destination is approximately two kilometers away.”

Ryder was following winding tracks someone had made, but she eyed the hill between them and their objective.

“Uh, Ryder, you _can_ go _around_ the mountain,” Liam said from the seat behind her.

Jaal voiced his agreement.

“Why drive around when you can drive up?” Jane said.

Ryder looked over at Jane who had a gleam in her eyes. They shared a look that said mountains were meant for climbing.

Jaal and Liam’s protestations went ignored as Ryder gunned the Nomad toward the mountain in her way.


End file.
